


The very Picture of Penance

by Cordy69 (Pat), SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Partial Nudity, Pictures, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In season 5 of Angel the Series, Angel finds out Lindsey has been impersonating Doyle, his fallen guide, to get Spike to do his work for him and dividing the team at Wolfram and Hart. The vampire is angry and enrolls Spike to deal with the situation... You wouldn't want to be Lindsey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The very Picture of Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: spankingfemme for her belated[ Birthday](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/3365.html?thread=2134309#t2134309) present. We all wish you the Best ♥

Lindsey knew it was going to bite him in the ass just not how figuratively and literally that was going to be…

In any case he was screwed before the scheme even formed in his mind, he had truly been between a rock and a hard place! Angel and his crew were riding him hard without an inch of give… The senior partners owned his soul and his breath… Spike had to be the pawn to serve as a lifeline, a raft, a way out.

Concocting the storyline about Doyle and the mission had been a stroke of genius, if he said so himself… He had always scoffed at that idea of a white knight that seemed to be playing as a major delusion in the Vampire’s team. Everyone and their mother was willing to save the freaking world and lay their lives on the line, it was really offending in so many ways to Lindsey vision of the world and his place in it.

It’s almost like they could turn a blind eye to poverty, greed, crime, stinginess, competition, and so many other sins and only see the good in humanity; just let him gag now! It was already insulting when he was on his way up the ladder at Wolfram and Hart but seeing them regulating every little minute detail of the evil law firm was the proverbial nail in his coffin.

They fumbled like children while he would have run it like the ultimate and perfect corporation… They destroyed century old relationships with a complete disregard to difficult balancing acts and to the depth to which evil was embedded in the fabric of the company and the world they so desperately hoped to change.

Well, fuck them all. Lindsey was going to take them all down, starting by these doctrinaire dilettantes that were Angel and Spike, the vampires with souls… Already that definition alone was chaffing at his abused and ragged mind, the good life they were living was stolen from him, the hollier than thou attitude was the worse to endure, worse than Wolfram and Hart annual reviews and those were bloody and messy affairs!

So, okay, it may not have been the brightest and most foolproof plan ever but it worked for awhile and that special ride was a guilty pleasure worth the memory he would keep for the remainder of his life on this earth. He had bested Angel , on his own backyard, with his most trusted companions… Gosh he deserved an Award! Of course, instead he got a bitch of a hell of a wallop awaiting him, Karma really had it for him!

Okay, he knew Angel wouldn’t take it well, it was the memory of a wonderful friend that he was desecrating, he knew Spike wouldn’t take it well either as the hot head still had not learned to let go of his anger issues… He better hope his tattoos will make do during the heated conversation on its way to an actual resolution…

 

*** & ***

 

Angel was going to kill him. What possessed this asshole to even consider he was good enough to mention Doyle’s name, let alone impersonating him. Angel was fuming and for few moments he ran the gamut of spells and punishments at his disposition to make the cowboy pay for this in as painful a way he could imagine. Nothing he could devise was going to be bad enough. Angel suspected that between his – awfully misplaced – pride and some well hidden masochist streaks whatever he was going to come up with would be laughed at, and that was truly unacceptable!

Until he remembered… Spike spilling the beans; and even more scrawny William before he became the big bad Spike. If there was one thing the boy had hated was to be punished in front of an audience, he had an extreme revulsion to something even simpler a standard over the knee spanking. Why reinvent the wheel when proven programs work so well.

With the backwood education he was bound to have received there wouldn’t be anything worse for the man than to take him down a peg and make him feel like a powerless little boy, all pretense of a polished, educated and powerful lawyer stripped from him, humiliated in public…

He called Spike to his office, and discretely they worked their parts in the upcoming meeting, it was going to suck to be Lindsey!

 

*** & ***

 

Spike was the first one to enter the small apartment. He pulled a chair right in the empty central spot and saddled it resting his arms on the back of it, watching intently Lindsey and his cocky smile taking over the sofa.

“Lose the jeans, Doyle. Or, do you prefer Lindsey?”

The silence stretched, Lindsey weighting his options, Spike patiently waiting, certain of the outcome of this confrontation.

“I am going to count up to ten, and I pray that you will ignore me so we can do it the hard way. I want your jeans folded on the sofa.”

“Aw, you want a piece of my ass, Spike? I don’t swing that way man… I like my fuck toys with some curves!” If Lindsey was going down, he could as well do it in style, and pissing off the platinum head vampire was a sweet way to go!

Just at that moment, the door opened again and let Angel come thru; locking the door behind him, silently stalking the small space and his would be nemesis. Lindsey was an ambitious man, he had worked hard for everything he ever got and he was proud if not exactly fulfilled. Yet he still was no match for the Scourge of Europe and any member of the Fanged Four. This was Angelus' family and he was much more aware of their viciousness and intense passions than Lindsey will ever give them credit. In any case, Angel wasn’t here to explain himself, or to frighten the human. He was here to teach him a lesson and kick him as far away as possible from his world. It was going to be harsh and painful and hopefully will stick as a major life lesson.

So he sat by Lindsey who recoiled a bit. He was a confident man but he also was clearly aware that stuck between two dedicated vampires his tattooed protection and attitude wouldn’t carry him very far. He scooted discretely away from the suddenly massive vampire at his left.  
Angel lifted his arm and dropped it behind Lindsey head on the back of the sofa, the fine hair on his neck rising, and fear in the air becoming a fragrant bouquet to savor.  
Angel finally leaned against Lindsey and whiffed the air between them, keeping his dark eyes firmly on the vein in the neck pumping wildly.

Angel whispered: “I thought Spike gave you an order, were you waiting for something to comply?”

“Angel, we can address this like responsible adults! I didn’t have that many viable choices to make a living, put yourself in my shoes?” Lindsey had his hands up, pleading for all his worth, still unsure as to why these two wanted him without his pants.

“One” that was Spike intervening.

“Two” that was creepy but by then Lindsey had decided that he could do as asked and assess his priorities after, he was currently between the proverbial rock and the hard place. So he popped his button.

“Three” and Spike licked his bottom lip.

And Lindsey rushed a bit, “Wait, I’ve already started!” he exclaimed, he unzipped hurriedly and kicked his boots with the ease of someone that consider them as part of him. The guy was definitively more active than what his public persona hinted at… The boots fell on the side while the jeans pulled at his knee, creating a ridiculous sight on the muscled man. His t-shirt covered his undies so just a bit of black peered between his thighs and a light coat of hair covered his thighs.

Honestly this was just the perfect thing for Angel who grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to his lap too fast for Lindsey to realize what happened. By the time his face was smashed on the sofa cushion and a heavy leg settled on the back of his locked knees, sweat started pouring on his face and anger poured out of every pore of his body.

The vamps had to be joking, there was no way he was receiving a spanking at his age. Have they never heard of fistfights? He coiled himself and reared back, hoping to catch Angel with the back of his head to knock some sense into him and give him a chance to get off that stupid position… However the vamp must have sensed it because he quickly put his forearm on the dip of his spine and suddenly even that movement was rendered ineffective. Angel was now a heavy weight on his back and his legs but Lindsey didn’t get where he was because he was lying down and taking it. He made a fist and quickly rammed back his elbow on whatever part of Angel that was hovering over him, and he heard a satisfied grunt but his victory was just too short-lived because seconds later that arm was pulled behind his back, high enough that he feared for his shoulder socket and couldn’t stop his own grunt.

He was truly fucked! He couldn’t move his legs between the jeans and the one Angel threw on top, he had no support but the sofa with his hand stuck on his back by the vampire and Spike who had stopped counting was going through his stuff without any regard for propriety, dumping everything on the floor until he rose with the most evil smirk he’d ever seen on his face holding a camera. “Oh, no. Spike, don’t do it. I swear, I’ll kick your scrawny ass from here to hell if you take a picture!” Lindsey was mad, infuriated by the gall of these two. They have freaking souls, for god sake, they know what is right from wrong, in no world is this a way to deal between adults… He squirmed, insulted them all, begged and yet he ended up in the exact same position, extenuated, sweaty, with the beginning of a headache while the two vamps above him had some kind of conversation.

“Fucking kill me now!” he finally said, dropping his head, all tension slowly leaving his body.

“Oh Lindsey, don’t be over dramatic, it’s only a fucking spanking!” Spike was sitting on the floor, Indian style, the camera at his side and the shark smile firmly planted on his face.

If he had any moisture left in his mouth he’d be spitting at him right now, Lindsey closed his eyes instead, not wanting to see his shame reflected back at him from the so expressive glaze of the demon. Of course, his humiliation wouldn’t have been complete until Angel added a bit of spice… “Yes, Lindsey. Take your punishment like a man! Heck even if you cry, we won’t say anything, we swear.” Like the ex-lawyer was going to believe these two. He sighed, and waited, after all at this point, his fate appeared sealed.

 

*** & ***

 

Spike made a production out of figuring out how the camera worked and while Lindsey peered through his long lashes he forgot to prepare or even anticipate for Angel strike, so the mighty hand spank that jostled him fully forward was a complete surprise.

“Hey” was as far as he got before a second powerful spank caught him under the curve of his buttocks, and then a third. This was going to get old very fast!

The sting he could do with. After all he had lost his hand this wasn’t even in the same level but on the other side these were vampires, stronger than humans, and they did not mention the small matter of length, implement or anything essential so far. He gritted his teeth, eyelids scrunched up until he heard the distinctive noise of the flash charging and then stupidly opened his eyes right as Spike took the perfect shot of him impersonating the deer in the headlight pose.

“Spike, come on stop that!” They had shared this apartment for months, he should be able to count on the blond vampire. In any case, his mind came back to his current predicament, as Angel launched into a volley of infernal spanks. Lindsey thought he could deal with the individual sting but they were barely starting and he had bypassed the slow simmering to get the full blown burning. If he was a gambling man, he’d wage on the ability to cook a burger on his scorched buns… Angel’s intensity started to be shocking, and throaty gasps escaped Lindsey dry mouth. The click of the camera fading in the background as did Spike disappearing somewhere on his left.

Without a set pattern, speed and strength of each hit blended the previous pain or re-ignited it, he felt battered and yet thankful. He couldn’t fight what was happening and he wasn’t asked to. That was all good and dandy until the unthinkable came to be… Angel was lowering his short boxers, shoving the garment at the top of his thighs, it was bunching in the front as it caught on his cock and shame of all shame Spike noticed and mentioned it to Angel. “You know with all the squirming he does very soon his undies will be back covering his arse.” And that was it, Angel moved his hand around until he shoved his soft member to the side and grabbed the elastic to push the garment further down. _How come the earth never opens to swallow you when you need it to?_

Tears of frustration were caught in Lindsey lashes who turned into dark streaks underneath his eyes once the spanking resumed on his inflamed skin. Every slap was delivered like it was the last one, making each count, reverberating through his tired muscles, his whole body feeling the punishment.

It had to end sometimes soon, that was the only thought going through Lindsey mind right now as Angel continued to whack him without a break of any kind. And then it was over, silence in the room except the ragged breaths the punished man couldn’t suppressed. It felt like time had stopped, there wasn’t even that much pressure on his hand still held on the small of his back. Blessed peace, until the sting caught up with his brain and nervous endings everywhere decided to send SOS at the same time. It was like a group of angry bees had decided to all get to him at once, he bucked trying to move, trying to rub the pain away, to jump and dance the hurt away but the vampire still didn’t let up.

The vamp was messing around with his jeans and with dread Lindsey heard the whistle made by a belt being pulled of its loops, his belt, heavy and solid leather, wide and supple too, well worn, that belt was going to be used on him. He begged. He just couldn’t imagine the imberable pain coming his way. He got it that maybe impersonating Doyle wasn’t the smartest thing he could have done but in no computations of his was a spanking or a discipline session so horrendous.

Angel must have heard it in his hoarse voice or maybe Spike intervened but in the end he felt the blistering belt only three times on his virgin thighs. The kiss of the leather was flaming but it was finally over.

Angel scooted from underneath him, leaving his body half on the sofa, one of his knees on the floor, his jeans by his calves and his arm burning with thousands of tiny pinpricks from the blood returning to his extremities. He moved his fingers, brought his hand to his face and made a silent list of all that was still right on his world, starting by the fact he was still alive.

He got on his knees and slowly pulled his boxers up, hissing at the new pain. His body was exhausted, his brain crashing but in no way would he sit on the sofa, he kept his head lowered thinking about how to face the two vampires. At least he was spared any further humiliation when Angel added “Get the Hell out of my Town, Lindsey. I already told you once, this is your last chance.” Lindsey nodded in the affirmative, he concurred this town sucked. Of course it sucked even more once Spike reminded him right before closing the front door “and don’t mess up with anyone from the team again, I have some pictures I am sure you do not want the world to enjoy!” Lindsey would have seethed if he could but now he just wanted to be left alone. He dropped his head on top of his folded arms and breathed in the warm sofa, trying to find the strength for his next step.

 

The End.

We Hope you had the Most Wonderful Birthday and that this little story will bring a smile to your face even if it is a bit late :-)

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/43578.html  
> and at  
> spanking_world: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/224190.html  
> for the birthday thread and the pleasure of the birthday girl :-)


End file.
